


Hello, I Love You

by Abagail_Snow



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abagail_Snow/pseuds/Abagail_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta Mellark was never the type to pick up a stranger, but for her, he was willing to give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, I Love You

"Cigarette?"

Peeta glanced down at the proffered carton and shook his head. "No thanks, I don't smoke," he said, having to do a double take when he lifted his eyes to meet her silver gaze.

The woman held a cigarette between her lips while she struggled with the lighter. Flicking the wheel several times -- shaking the plastic cartridge, then attempting the trigger again. A flame finally ignited and she swept it across the end of the cigarette, choking into a fit of coughs on the first inhale.

"I don't either," she said, clearing her throat and attempting another puff. "I always thought that it was supposed to be good for stress, like it helped calm your nerves."

"Yeah?" Peeta said with an amused laugh. "How do you feel?"

She took another drag and scowled, shaking her head at the offending object. "I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"It must be your body's way of telling you it's been poisoned."

"Hmm. About time my body developed some standards," she said, looking up the street, ostensibly, for a place to get rid of her cigarette. Instead she held it at her side and let it burn.

"Why do you say that?" Peeta said.

The woman glanced at him, her eyes narrowing as she looked him over, like she wasn't used to random strangers taking interest in idle conversation. "That party in there," she said, nodding toward the restaurant where she'd come from. "It's my friend's engagement party."

Peeta already knew that it was an engagement party, because he had been invited too. He hadn't seen the woman inside though.

"You're not happy for her?" he said.

"Sure I am," she said, tapping the glowing ash from the end of her cigarette. "He's my best friend."

Peeta took note of the pronoun and nodded. "You wish that  _you_ were the one marrying him."

She nearly dropped her cigarette when she laughed. "No. Not even close." Her laughter faded and she sighed, her chin tilting up to stare at the lamps that lined Main Street. 

It was the first time Peeta had the chance to really look at her. She wasn't as nearly put together as he thought when he had initially glanced at her through the corner of his eye. Her dark, wiry hair was knotted somewhat haphazardly on top of her head, and the nail polish on her short nails was mostly chipped. At that moment, she lifted her hand and pinched the nail on her thumb between her teeth, scraping off the lacquer. 

"He was supposed to be my backup," she finally said. "You know that arrangement people only make in the movies. Where if they're both forty and single, they'll get married. Well, it's not that we ever had that arrangement, I just always kind of assumed that if I ever decided to get married, it would be to him." 

"And this engagement party is forcing you to reconsider your entire hypothetical future."

She dropped the remnants of her cigarette butt and stomped it beneath her toe. "Basically," she said. She shook her head while she stared at the sidewalk. "I'm sorry, I don't usually talk this much. There was an open bar."

"Was that plan A?" he asked.

"Get hammered?" She considered it briefly then smiled. "Yes. The nicotine addiction was plan B."

"Sounds like a solid strategy. What's plan C?"

"As far as self destructive behavior goes? I haven't decided. It's still early though." She looked at him thoughtfully, as if sizing him up. "What are you hiding from?"

"Me?" Peeta said, placing an innocent hand over his chest. "I'm not hiding. I'm waiting for my Uber."

She glanced at the door to the restaurant and then back to him, the pieces falling into place. "Were you at the party?"

"I was," he said sheepishly. "The bride is my cousin."

Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, you must think I'm terrible."

"For wanting her fiance to remain available and alone for fifteen years in case you may, but probably won't, decide to settle with him?" he said with a laugh. "Yeah. That's cold."

"Is that how it sounds?"

"No," he said. "It sounds like you're deflecting. Your friends are getting married and now you're reconsidering your stance on it by blaming your confusion on them. It's completely normal."

"Are you sure you're not projecting?" she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Am I?" he said, his voice rising with playful indignation. "How is that?"

"Because this engagement party started thirty minutes ago and you're already bailing."

"That has nothing to do with my stance on marriage, and everything to do with the people inside." He said, jutting a finger toward the restaurant. "You've obviously never met my mother, because lasting thirty minutes in the same room with her is an award worthy accomplishment."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Thank you for apologizing," he said wryly. "It was probably your fault."

When she laughed, he couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. His phone buzzed in his pocket, breaking him from his gaze, and he checked the message confirming that his car would soon be pulling up. He looked back at the woman, then up the street where he could see a pair of headlights approaching.

"Listen, do you want to get out of here?" he asked brazenly.

She looked both put off and terrified by his proposition, and immediately, Peeta wished he could take it back.

"Sorry, I missed the chapter on subtlety in my serial killer hand book," he said. 

"And here I thought you were some sleaze trying to prey on vulnerable girls at an engagement party. Thanks for the clarification."

"I wasn't asking you to come home with me," he tried to explain.

"No, you wanted to take me to the famed second location."

He grimaced. "Well the diner isn't exactly famed, but their milkshakes are prime. It's sort of this ritual of mine to decompress after family gatherings."

She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "It's tempting, but I think I'm supposed to give a speech or something."

"You're going to stand at the front of the room and talk? That's some incentive to stay."

Her eyes narrowed into a cutting glare. She pinched her bottom lip between her teeth and squared her shoulders so she was facing him, determination hardening her features. When her eyes flitted to his mouth, he swallowed audibly, still not prepared when she abruptly pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was tentative and brief, and he'd only regained his bearings when she was pulling away.

"If this was a test, I can do better," he murmured, catching her wrist before she could move. He took control this time, cupping her face in his hands to kiss her thoroughly, until she was gripping on his forearms for support.

This time, when she pulled away, she looked dizzy, the hints of a smile lighting her face.

His Uber pulled up to the curb and she stepped in front of him to reach for the handle. "All right," she said, "But you'll have to buy me dinner first."

The car was dark as they glided up the street, the occasional burst of light flooding through the window as they passed a streetlamp. 

"How does this work exactly?" The woman asked. She was seated on the far end of the bench with her hands folded in her lap. "Are we supposed to exchange names? I've never done this before."

"And I seem like an old pro at it?" he said. She shrugged. He stretched his arm across the back of the bench, turning in his seat to address her. "If you want to tell me your name, then tell me, and if you want to know mine, then ask."

She mulled it over, her face puckering as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. "I don't," she said.

The car pulled into the lot for the diner, and Peeta gave his thanks to the driver before guiding his new friend into the restaurant. It was only a bit after nine on a Saturday night, so the place was still quite busy, but the hostess was able to seat them immediately in a small booth near the register. 

Peeta ordered a pair of frozen hot chocolates and a basket of biscuits, then sat forward on his elbows to lean across the table.

"Tell me something about yourself. Something that I don't know."

She was distracted, watching after the waitress before turning back to him, her eyebrows knitting together and her smile coy. "Where do I begin?"

"Start simple."

"All right, my favorite color is green."

"That doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Because I could have guessed that, it's the color of your nail polish."

She folded her hands to cover her fingernails. "Tell me then, what do you want to know?"

He squinted at her in challenge. "Do you believe in love?" he said.

She let out an amused huff of air. "Start simple, you said?"

"Curiosity, I guess," he said with a shrug. "When you described marriage before, it sounded more like a business arrangement."

"Isn't it though?" she countered.

He smirked. "For some, I suppose."

"Not you?"

"I hope not," he said, scowling at the thought. "That's how my parents are, and they're miserable."

"My parents were the opposite, and they didn't fare much better."

"So you're a cynic?"

"I prefer realist. And as a romantic, I'm sure you're determined to prove me wrong."

His grin widened as he shook his head. "I wouldn't dare."

Their waitress returned with their milkshakes and a basket of bread.

The woman took a sip from her drink then smiled in approval. "Good, right?" he said and she nodded.

She pinched her straw and began to stir the whipped cream into the rest of her shake. "Have you ever thought that picking up random strangers isn't the best way to meet people?" she said, arching her eyebrow in question.

"I think it's the best way." He picked up a roll and ripped off a corner to dip into his shake. "I've had a great time so far, haven't you?"

She picked up a roll and mimicked him, dipping it into her shake as well. She took an experimental bite then licked her lips.

"I have..." she said evasively after a long moment. "Been in love," she elaborated.

"And did it work out?"

"Do you see him here?"

He tore off another piece of bread and dipped it into her shake this time, holding eye contact daringly.

"I lied before," he said. "I'm staying in the hotel next door. That's where I was headed, but I didn't want to come on too strong."

"You're from out of town then?"

He pursed his lips. "Something like that."

She pushed her glass forward. "I'm finished," she said.

"Do you want me to call you a cab?" he asked.

She shook her head and said, "No."

He dropped some money on the table and then nodded towards the door. She followed, staying closely at his side like they were sharing a secret.

The hotel wasn't a fancy one, just a run of the mill, chain type that had a waffle machine and not much else for their continental breakfast. Peeta's room was on the second floor, but he went for the elevator anyway, letting his hand rest low on her hip while they waited for the doors to ring.

He didn't wait for the doors to slide shut before he had her pinned against the wall of the elevator, kissing her fiercely for the few brief seconds before the slowed to the next floor.

He slipped the room key from his back pocket and held it up triumphantly between them before leading her down the hallway. When they were safely inside, he waited for the door to slam behind him, then caged her face in his hands to kiss her until her knees began to tremble.

He'd never been so intensely attracted to someone before. Never wanted someone so badly. She was an enigma that he was desperate to crack. To know her. To consume her.

He began to play with the zipper on the back of her dress, then changed his mind, dropping his hands to disappear beneath her skirt. He groaned when he found nothing but flesh.

"Never done this before? Do you always forget your underwear?" He said, dropping to his knees to kneel before her. He bunched her skirt around her hips and bent forward to taste her, swiping his tongue between her folds. She braced herself against the dresser, her legs buckling from his touch.

"You're the sexiest woman I've ever met," he murmured before kissing the inside of her thigh.

He wasn't ready for her to unravel yet, and he stood, turning her so that her back was to his chest and planting her hands on the dresser. He unzipped her dress, the straps falling from her shoulders when it slackened. 

She keened when his hand dipped between her legs, his fingers finding her swollen clit to continue the assault his tongue had started. Her back arched against him, head lulling to the side and he took the opportunity to suck on her pulse point, his other hand slipping beneath the gaping collar of her dress to cup her breast, kneading and pinching the puckered nipple.

When he had her right on the edge, him along with her, he hurried to unbutton his pants and push them down his hips, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Not yet," she said, turning to face him.

He looked at her dumbfounded. "Not yet? I'm ready when you are." 

She wrapped her small hand around his erection and began to pump his shaft slowly, her smirk sly when he began to thrust into her fist. "Let's slow down," she said. "Take your clothes off."

He met her gaze, staring deeply into her gray irises as he began freeing each button on his shirt, then kicked off his pants and shoes. She let her dress fall to the floor, pooling around her feat.

He couldn't move at first, too hypnotized by her naked form. He could stare at her forever. Touch her. Hold her. With one word he would be hers forever if she wanted him.

He smirked when he saw the same reflection of lust in her eye. "You ready now?" he said slyly.

She nodded then yelped when he scooped her in his arms and dropped her on the bed, following quickly after. 

He crawled across the mattress to pin her beneath him, smiling at the way their bodies seemed to fit. "Do you have a condom?" she said.

His shoulders deflated and his eyes widened. "Was I supposed to bring one?"

She looked at him incredulously. "You don't have one in your wallet?"

"Did you put one there?" he said, then winced when she kneed him in his side. "All right, I'll look."

He moved to the pile of clothing on the floor and checked his pants pocket, dumping his credit cards on the floor when he turned his wallet open. He checked his coat next.

"Shit," he said, frantically emptying his pockets. "I forgot a condom." Her eyes narrowed. "Do you have one?" She shook her head. He ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the ends as he released his grip. "Do we really need one?"

"Yes!" she said indignantly. 

He sighed. "Katniss..."

"Go get one!" she reprimanded.

"Fine, okay," he said, pulling on his shirt and pants like a petulant child. "I'll be back in a few minutes." 

He jogged down the hallway, forgoing the elevator in favor of the stairs, taking each step as briskly as he could without tripping. Luckily there was a CVS in the strip mall next door, and he wove meticulously up each aisle until he located the section he was looking for.

The cashier gave him a knowing smile as Peeta swiped his credit card through the machine, tapping his finger impatiently as he waited for it to approve. "Have a good night, sir," he said. And Peeta only waved as he rushed toward the door.

No more than 8 minutes could have passed before he was back at the hotel room. As he entered, he could hear Katniss's voice wrapping up a conversation over the phone.

"Yes. No. I'm sorry about that. Yeah, we'll be there soon," she said, rolling her eyes when she looked at him.

"I thought we agreed to no phones," Peeta said, dropping the plastic bag on the foot of the bed.

"We did," she said with a heavy sigh. "Effie called. We have to go home. Somebody decided that they were sick."

He pursed his lips. "Sick as in: I miss Mommy and Daddy? Or sick as in: I need medical attention?"

"Sick as in: if I'm faking, I have one hell of a Linda Blair impression," she said. "I'm sure Effie is exaggerating, but whatever mess was made, she isn't touching it."

He groaned and flopped on the bed beside her, scrubbing both hands over his face. "I'm guessing tonight is over then."

Finding alone time had been difficult lately, and while their relationship was as strong as it had ever been (even after ten blissful years of marriage,) their sex life had unfortunately suffered. That's why when they got the invite to Madge and Gale's engagement party, they decided it would be the perfect chance to try something new by, in a sense, starting over.

They would be different people. Two lost souls who were never lucky enough to find one another until this night. And so they left separately, with nothing but a note in Peeta's pocket that read:  _Order an Uber at 9PM._

Katniss reached for his hand to lure him closer. "No, we can finish. You should finish," she said.

"Keep on going with the sexy talk," he said dryly, rolling onto his side. "Let me grab a condom."

"What's the point?" she said, sitting up on her elbows.

"Because ten minutes ago it seemed to be imperative that we use one."

"Ten minutes ago we were strangers. I wasn't going to have unprotected sex with some guy I met on the street!"

"Now we're boring married people again?"

"Now we're boring married people again," she confirmed. She sat up against the headboard, folding the blankets beneath her armpits to hold them tightly over her body. "I stopped taking my birth control yesterday," she said shyly.

"Is that what the cigarettes were for? One last hurrah? If I knew we were completing a pre-pregnancy bucket list, I would have suggested roller coasters and a couple's x-ray."

"Funny."

"And you're sure you want another one?"

"I do."

"Do you ever regret it?" he said. "Settling down with me when it was the last thing you ever wanted."

She shook her head. "I don't."

He kicked off his shoes and began to undress. "What are we going to do when there are two of them?" he said, stripping off his shirt.

She pulled back the sheet for him to join her. "Hire a better babysitter," she said.


End file.
